the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Page for Pg. 196!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying Page for Pg. 196! 14 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih a month ago Here is the song that Henry was singing! https://youtu.be/TqsB8JCZYPg BLUE BONNETS ARE OVER THE BORDER BLUE BONNETS ARE OVER THE BORDER NOTE: This hobby home recording is a tribute cover only, done under fair use and no monetary gain from the posting of it is involved. No copyright infringement is intended. Sir Walter Scott lived in the Scottish Border country for a large part of his life. This rousing Border marching song is one of his creations and the pipe tune associated with it has become synonymous with Martial Spirit. 'Blue Bonnets Over the Border' refers to Bonnie Prince Charlie's march into England in 1745. A blue bonnet, fashioned somewhat like a beret, was a traditional piece of highland dress. Given that a large number of Charlie's adherents were Hielantmen, this headgear with a Jacobite White Cockade attached became a uniform of the Uprising more or less. Hanoverian colours were black, and that traditional black ribbon housing an appropriate clan or regimental crest now festoons all military Glengarry and Balmoral bonnets to this day. LYRICS March, march, Ettrick and Teviotdale, Why then, lads, dinnae ye march forward in order? March, march, Eskdale and Liddesdale, All the Blue Bonnets are over the Border. Many a banner spread flutters above your.head, Many a crest that is famous in story. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest − Avatar The Fox • a month ago *Climbs out of hovel and peers skyward* Ho boy do I got dem RPs a bumping in my head. Sure hope I get to doing them. *Stares at computer* *Does nothing* Yep I sure hope I get to do that fun typey typey. ( Alrighty, joking aside, my brain has been bouncing off the walls with potential interactions for Resham and Errack and maybe Jezebel and like AHHHHHHH HMMMMMmmm I want to also do another boy's night out with 86 so that'd be like three rps I'd be doing at one time??? and like that's a lot of typing and time and just hmmmmmm. Fox is very tired fox. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a month ago ((MillieGriffin Your turn on the Millie/Val/Infirmary RP.)) MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 12 days ago Millie groggily looked up at the blond for a few moments until everything clicked again and her memory came back; her damnedable infallible memory. Her drury expression morphed to be on the verge of tears again before she shoved Mz. Hyde away. She then turned away from her and dragged the covers over her head. Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 12 days ago *Mz.Hyde sadly lowers her head.* Millie, please talk to me. I don't understand why you avoid me. Did I do something wrong and my tiny little stupid brain forgot about it or didn't realize it? Please Millie, tell me why you hate me now and don't want to be my friend anymore. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a month ago ((MillieGriffin Your turn on the Griffin/Weir drinking RP.)) Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 11 days ago "Thanks," said Lewis in earnest. "Her names are Helen Jekyll and Hela Hyde, by the by. "The Jekyll's the day manager, obviously," he added almost as an afterthought. "As for how she and Millie are getting along..." he trailed off as he weighed how to phrase things. A sigh and a shake of the head. "The two of them seem to mingle about as well as oil and water," he confessed. "With Hastie's approval, I've taken it upon myself to be their go-between--I consider Millie a friend, and Helen's both co-worker and family, so it's only natural for me to relate to each without causing a fuss. 'Streamlines things." MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 •11 days ago "hm... Yeah that sounds about right." He said said between sips. "They are both females after all." Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin •11 days ago "Aye," said Lewis after taking a swig. He didn't really see what that had to do with anything, but it was a true statement, he had to concur. "They are, at that." •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a month ago ((Mz.Hyde Your turn on the George/Kitchen RP.)) Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 15 days ago Do you like cookies Mr. George? Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 9 days ago Retrieving her drink again, Helen took a spot at the table, sipping tea as she kept her eye on her pocket watch--it wouldn't do to lose track of time and let the biscuits burn. She listened politely to the conversation, content to merely be an observer for the moment. Jekyll1886 • 8 days ago Lewis smiled to himself as he caught sight of Helen checking the timepiece--her behavior reminded him of someone else he knew. Outwardly, he merely sipped his tea. A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 7 days ago With a perplexed frown, George set his cup back upon the table. "Have you forgotten my surname, Mz. Hyde?" he asked in return, genuinely confused as to why she had addressed him in such a manner. It was, after all, usually considered a breach of etiquette. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • a month ago • edited It's not MY fault that the last time we did this RP was months ago... *AY! YOU BETTER SHUT UP! * Sorry. Sorry, Mr. Handson. I'll admit I'm not a stickler for proper etiquette rules. Let me try this again: Do you like cookies Mr. Handson. Helen Jekyll 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • a month ago Helen considered adding to what Mz. Hyde had to say, but mused there was likely no need. It seemed the night manager had the situation handled. Having finished her tea, she poured herself another cup to tide her over for the short while before the biscuits were ready. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a month ago "Biscuits," Lewis helpfully translated for George in-between sips of tea. ((A Passerby )) •Share › Avatar A Passerby Jekyll1886 • a month ago "Ah," George said to Lewis, his eyes alighting with new understanding. "Thank you," he added with a nod of his head. "I enjoy them well enough," he answered levelly, addressing Mz. Hyde once more. "Though I must admit the lack of decorum comes as a shock. Do you have no concern about your reputation?" ((Mz.Hyde)) •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod A Passerby • a month ago • edited What reputation? I'm not an aristocrat. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a month ago • edited ((Pyrogue Continuation of the Ezekiel/Millie Lab Safety RP! Sorry I put this off for too long.)) MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a month ago "This kind of light hasn't been invited here yet." She tried to explain as she rubbed the back of her neck, "it's sort... of from the future, kind of... Actually a lot of stuff in there is sort of, kind of from the future. Well it's from a different world set in the future to be spasific but yeah." Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a month ago “Huh.” He should have suspected as much at the Society, but it still made him wonder. “Anything else...?” MillieGriffin: Millie thought a moment; she was fairly sure she covered everything she could think of at that moment. She then snapped her fingers and pointed at Ezekiel. "Time to review! I want you to relay all the information you retained now." 3 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a month ago “Uh... The lab is always under quarantine, so disinfect before leaving and don’t take any samples outside the lab. The fire extinguishers are located...” He went on to recall the information Millie had taught him. ((Sorry for the late reply)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • a month ago (( Watching these new pages go up is always interesting when I've been too busy to read the last few pages. )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • a month ago ((well still nice to hear from you again.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • a month ago (( Aw, thanks! I hadn't thought I'd been gone that long--sorry! Life likes to keep my busy. )) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy